Being warm together
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Barry and Iris talk about the letters they wrote to one another and the meaning behind them. But let's say it doesn't really go as they had both planned.


**Being warm together**

Author: AbbyGibbs

 **Disclaimers** : Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they belong to DC COMICS and the rest of the crew that helped created the comics and the show.

 **Classification:** Romance, fluff.

 **Characters:** Barry Allen, Iris West

 **Pairing:** Barry Allen/Iris West

 **Rating:** T

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Summary** : Barry and Iris talk about the letters they wrote to one another and the meaning behind them. But let's say it doesn't really go as they had both planned.

 **Author's note:** **I hadn't planned on this to happened. However, I'm glad it did, because witting about Iris and Barry seems to help me somehow feel better about myself and things I can't deal with happen around me. I hadn't planned on writing a series either and definitely not on The Flash, I was just happy to be able to write a fic in the first place. I hope you will like this story too. Before, you ask… No, I don't think this will be the last of the series.**

 **Thanks to Grant Gustin, Candice Patton, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes and all the rest of cast and crew for making enjoy writing again and to make "The Flash" the great show it is.**

 **This is un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.**

Feedback: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? However, please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

Barry couldn't wait for Iris to come home. He wanted to see her, needed to see her. He was half-tempted to write her just another letter; it seemed so much easier to talk to her through a letter. It was not like, he couldn't talk to her, Iris was his best friend, they had always shared everything, and yet now… was it caused by the shift that's happening in their relationship? Could that be the problem?

He was probably thinking too much.

Barry was preparing himself, repeating what he wanted to say to Iris when she would come home. A smile found its way to his lips when he remembered the letter that Iris had written to him, especially the last few sentences of it:

 _I can handle anything when we are together, Barry. Together we are so much stronger. Take my hand Barry._

 _I love you, Barry._

 _I love you now, and forever,_

 _I hope my letter will help you, and that it will warm you up._

 _Yours always, Iris._

Even now, after he had read the words several times and remembering them, Barry Allen could hardly believe that the letter came from Iris West; the girl who had taught him the meaning of love since the day they first met. The girl he had longed for so long, to be with, finally, loved him, too.

He chuckled at himself as he thought that he needed some adjusting time.

Anyway, he was still thinking about what he would tell Iris when he heard keys turn in the lock of the front door follow by Iris' voice calling his name. His heartbeat increased involuntarily.

"Bear, are you there?"

No answer, Iris sigh disappointingly, she had hoped he would have been home by now. She wanted to know what he had to say to the letter she had left for him on his desk, but if he wasn't there, it would mean that Barry had read it yet.

She decides to wait for him here; she would make herself some coffee, and sit comfortable on the couch and read some magazine.

She wasn't really in the mood to do so though, reading demanded too much concentration and that, was exactly what she couldn't really do during these past few days. Well say that she couldn't concentrate wasn't entirely true, it was just that she could only concentrate on one thing, or better said, one person. her best friend, Barry Allen. Iris had always thought a lot about Barry, she'd always seen him like the best friend he was, her big brother she'd always felt the need to protect him somehow, when they first met he seem so fragile, lost and sad, all she had wanted to do was shield him from the outside world at least for a little while. Then, Barry became, the brother, the one she thought she'd never have.

She smiled; she had been far from imagining back then, that one day, she would discover that she actually had, a "real" brother and that his name was Wally. He was such a great addition in her life; she wouldn't and couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. She was happy that it had changed for the better,

Iris really hoped, he would become even better when they had talked, she really wanted to be with him. She wanted so much more with him. But for that to happen he had to come home.

Oh my god, she home, Barry thought to himself, he played the speech he wanted to tell her over in his head when he came down the stairs.

When Iris heard footsteps come down, she stood up from the couch she had settled down comfortably.

"Barry, you're here? Why didn't you answer when I called you?" She asked him surprised.

The moment, he laid eyes on her; all he had prepared to tell her vanished. Instead, Barry said: "I love you, Iris." "I love you, and I always will." He repeated several times as if it were the only words he could he could form.

Barry's words brought tears in her eyes; he had said those words to her before already, but now they felt different, right, probably the feeling was mutual this time, Iris thought to herself.

"I love you too, Barry,"

Barry caressed his neck, something he did when he felt uneasy or nervous. "This isn't want I want to tell you. Well, yes, I wanted to tell you that… but not, before I told you something else."

Iris smiled at him as she reached out to him. "Come here," she said.

He did, as he was told, and came to stand a few inches from her. His best friend hugged him tightly then. After a moment, Iris turned her head just a slightly bit so that her lips where next to his ears. "You are not alone anymore, Bear, from not own will be carrying this together. I love you and I always will."

At her words, a shinning crystal pearl rolled down Barry's right cheek. This is all he had ever wanted to hear her say. Now, after he'd gone where he had to go and done what he had to do, they could finally start something together.

Though he was still scared, he would do everything he could to make this work. No more running in time to try and fix his mistakes, he would live them and moving forward from now on. The most important person in his life was here in his arms nothing else mattered.

He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm here, Bear, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm so sorry for what you had to go through." She told his softly, brushing his tear away with a kiss.

"It's a happy tear; you just kissed away, Iris." His smiled.

"I thought so, but when I see you cry, I want to cry too. I would rather like you to kiss me, rather than crying with you, so what are you waiting for?"

Barry leaned forward slowly tilting his head slightly to one side and pressed his lips against hers tenderly as if being afraid if he pressed a little more she would break. He pulled back, and Iris had the lost of contact, opening her eyes she murmured, this was nice, Bear, but I'm not a porcelain doll so, I won't break. Now kiss me again, a real kiss this time."

Barry couldn't help but chuckled "Okay."

He kissed her again softly at first and pulled away once more, Iris was about to tell him that she told him to that she wanted a real kiss when she felt his lips on hers again. This time the pressure on her lips felt stronger, Iris felt his tongue caress her lower lip, she couldn't help but moan at the feeling, she lips parted under his allowing Barry to deepen the kiss.

Her hands had found their way behind his neck — she no idea how or when they had ended there — one of his hands was on her hips while the other seemed to have settled itself at the small of her back. Iris had never been kiss like this before, the kiss was intense and slow at the same time. She felt her entire body being filled with warmth. If she felt like this only from a kiss of Barry what would it be when they would… she lost her train of thought when she felt his tongue do something in her mouth.

Kissing Iris, really kissing Iris was even better than any dreams he's ever had about doing it. Her lips felt so soft against his. Her body felt so good against his… kissing her felt so natural, never had it felt so good to kiss someone before, his body was warming up so fast as if a fire had been lighten inside of him.

She did amazing things with her tongue, things that made forget about where he was or where is stood, all he could do was feel, if he felt like this just form a kiss of Iris what would he be like when they would take it to the next level…

He needed to break the kiss, his lungs were on fire, he needed oxygen, but he didn't want to end this.

Iris broke the kiss in much need of air. Slowly opening her eyelids, she smiled, pressing her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow." Iris said after a few moments when she was able to talk again.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, if I had known you could kiss like that, I would have asked you for a real kiss sooner."

"It wasn't bad then?"

"You're kidding, right? This was the best kiss I have ever had."

Barry smiled sheepishly and blushed. "I'm not feeling frozen anymore," he said softly, referring to the first letter he had written her.

"No, I'm warming up," she said, simply smirking.

"I thought I was warm, but I'm warmer still."

"I guess we're warm together now."

We are, he said, capturing her lips his once more.

The End


End file.
